User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archive 1 Greetings Archive 7 Batman Archive 2 Besmirched Archive 8 Collector's Comics Archive 3 Japanese Archive 9 Archive 4 Murica Archive 10 Archive 5 Endless 80 Archive 6 Cryptic Message I Couldn't Take It Anymore I had to archive it! Hope you don't mind. I don't know what the system is you've got going on up there, so I'll let you add the link in. Here's the new one - Archive 10 Anyway, glad to hear things are improving on your end. I still completely understand needing a break though. I've been trying to step away from the wiki when I'm not in the best mood or feeling like shit, so I agree it's best sometimes. Just don't be a stranger. Have a good one, my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 14:01, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Just take a look at how I do mine. I have a separate page for archives, allowing for a single link on my talk page. You just have to create the page. Let me know if you decide to do that and need any help. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:56, August 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Anime and Remakes I plan to return to those stories later, but I won't try and force it for now. If it feels natural then I'll jump on them again. It's strange because all my stories other excluding my first one were ones that came to me unexpectedly. Half the time, I'm in the middle of writing another story when this happens. If it really is a one-man army creating the game, then that only enhances the amaze factor. I agree on the money aspect. Sure, funding can bring in a large crowd to help organize the creation of a game more effectively but sometimes those Indie developers just have more imagination and less profit in mind. It's almost like they have more passion and this create a better experience. You have to respect it - I certainly do anyways. I looked up gameplay for Starbound and it actually looks pretty interesting. Its another one of those games I wonder how I didn't know about it. Might give it a go when I have the time, which seems like less and less these days :/ Vngel W (talk) 19:22, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "It's 11:00. Do You Know Where Your Doom Is?" Message Lol I was just about to send a search party out for you and people were going to write Creepypastas about how you disappeared and never came back. So today, I'm planning on uploading a new Haunting Hour review and I already got the next Haunting Hour review done for the other Friday! Yay! I've also been working on my Pokemon story and my Haunting Hour pasta. I've gotten 2 and 1/4 paragraphs in for chapter 13 of the Haunting Hour pasta. Yay... I hope to work on it more later and I've added a couple of things to the story. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:18, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Busy Bee Wow, you've been busy! That's okay; I understand. I've been working on a couple things myself. Good luck with the application! After I've finished what I've been working on I'll have to post a) a picture of Master Skull and b) the first meeting between Advantage and Nonentity. I hadn't thought much about Advantage being in public, but that's something to consider. There are times he's working one job or another (whether it's something like painting or spraying for insects or it's his mercenary/vigilante activities), but what about just popping to the store for some tea or something? Hmm. For the record, he doesn't wear one all the time, but he'll wear one as much as possible. I've made plans for the graphic novel in which they meet and form a partnership, and one of the parts is the future Nonentity revealing his laughing gas use. He prefaces it with, "This is funny," causing Gas Man to wait with bated breath. Sure enough, he does find it funny because there this guy is unsettled by gas masks (protective masks), and yet he's using a different kind of gas mask (an anesthetic mask). Sometime later I plan to have a scene in which Lawrence gets riled about something and goes to the tank. He's talking while breathing the gas, and suddenly bursts out laughing. Yulaw jokingly asks, "So, when did it hit?" Thanks! I also have a part planned (in the issue right after the graphic novel) in which Lawrence, after working on names, declares, "I've got it!" Yulaw looks up from his computer work; Lawrence sits with his mouth open, ready to speak, and then ends up saying, "No." He goes back to the drawing board and Yulaw goes back to whatever he was working on. She's doing well, but she's frustrated by one of her doctors right now (We all are). One doctor told her to bring something so she (the doctor) could get something from another doctor. We popped by the office one day and my aunt hand-delivered the information to the receptionist. Mom didn't hear back from the other doctor, so she called that office and was told that they never received whatever it was from the first office. Then she called the first office and they said they didn't know where it was (despite my aunt hand-delivering it). Shortly afterward, while all three of us were out, the doctor's office called wanting Mom to deal with some forms, and when Mom called back, they were out of office. ~sigh~ I told Luigi that it could be worse, but I swear, God made chocolate for times like this. Raidra (talk) 05:14, August 6, 2016 (UTC)